


Heaven nor Hell

by tobinpress



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Porn with Feelings, mentions of roofies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinpress/pseuds/tobinpress
Summary: Jill humiliates Kelley in front of the entire team and Abby, Heather, Hope, and Carli help make her feel better
Relationships: Carli Lloyd/Kelley O'Hara, Heather O'Reilly/Kelley O'Hara, Kelley O'Hara/Abby Wambach, Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo
Kudos: 18





	Heaven nor Hell

The whistle finally blows and Kelley’s thoughts are spiraling, she keeps thinking that she’s not good enough, a voice pulls her out of my spiraling thoughts, “ALL RIGHT LADIES TIME FOR AUTOGRAPHS AND THEN OFF THE FIELD” Kelley goes over to a small group of fans who are calling her name and they still say they love her so that’s a good sign in her head, she didn't lose all her fans in one night and sign their jerseys and make some small talk, then she heads straight for the locker room. Kelley finally gets to her stall and Kelley just puts her head in my hands and tries to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Kelley feels a few minutes pass and the entire room goes silent and she hears Jill whispering to some staff. Then Kelley sees her feet by mine and she lifts her head and Jill looks pissed, then she starts “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT O’HARA!!! YOU LET HER STRAIGHT PAST YOU!! I TRAINED YOU BETTER THAN THIS. YOU SHOULD NOT BE DOING THIS SHIT! THIS IS NOT YOUTH SOCCER ANYMORE” Kelley just tries to swallow her tears and not show her emotions “I SHOULD HAVE NEVER CALLED SUCH AN AWFUL DEFENDER BACK, I KNEW THAT I SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THIS AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE”. 

Kelley hears Dawn speak up “Okay Jill, that’s a bit much” and she turns to the rest of the team as Kelley wills her tears away and Jill starts yelling again “SHE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT SHE’S AN AWFUL DEFENDER!! SHE IS IN A ROOM FULL OF THE BEST PLAYERS AND SHE CAN’T NOT BE MEDIOCRE FOR ONE DAMN SECOND TO SPARE OUR TEAM A LOSS, THEY ARE TOO DAMN GOOD TO LOSE!!” Kelley just knows she’s letting tears escape. “I WANT EVERYONE TO LOOK AT HER LIKE THE HORRIBLE DEFENDER SHE IS, BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT SHE DESERVES” Kelley just thinks, you know maybe she’s right. 

Kelley watches Jill leave and she just rushes to get herself to the bus to avoid any further humiliation. She sees the girls just staring at her in awe that that just happened, and she just knows that she can’t cry like a child in front of them, it would prove Jill’s point more. Kelley finishes getting her things and just heads for the bus showing her security badge and Kelley pulls her hood up and puts her sunglasses on. Finally after what feels like an eternity she finds her window seat and puts her headphones on and lets her tears roll down her face, Kelley thought to herself, no one can see her anyway.

Soon everyone’s on the bus and we start moving. Kelley looks over slightly to see Hope sitting beside her, opting out of her normal back of the bus seat with Carli... A hand on her shoulder drags her out of my thoughts and Hope tries to pull Kelley into her chest and Kelley resists. Kelley just thinks that she's not deserving of this comfort from Hope, she let her down. Hope keeps her hand on Kelley’s knee which is still comforting, it just makes Kelley want to kneel for her and prove her worth to Hope.   
Kelley’s mind wanders into the fact that she knows Hope doesn’t want her. The bus finally pulls up to the hotel and they all get off and Kelley goes straight to the elevator. She notices most of the team heads for the lobby seating. Abby, Hope, Carli and Heather are the only four not heading for the seating. Kelley just knows that somethings up and it might not be good...The elevator finally comes and the five of them get on it and Kelley goes to press her floor and Abby grabs Kelley’s hand and pulls it away. Heather presses the very top floor… 

The presidential suite.. You need key access for that. She pulls out a card and scans it and we start moving. Kelley just thinks that they are going to yell at her more. The doors open and Abby guides me to the huge couch facing the stunning Chicago skyline and she hands Kelley a glass of water and she takes it. Kelley just stares at it for a minute asking herself why Abby is being so nice to her. 

“I promise we aren’t roofieing you right now, just drink it, you’re going to need it”. Kelley nods and takes slow sips and she sees Hope come out with a pillow from the bedroom, she comes over with it and sits to Kelley’s left, so now she has Abby on her right and Hope to her left. Heather and Carli join them as Kelley finishes the water. Hope stands up and takes the empty glass and sets it on the table, she sits back down. Kelley just can’t help but wonder what that pillow is for and her mind wanders deeper and deeper into possibilities. 

A soft yet stern voice brings her back into reality “ On your knees in the pillow facing me”. Kelley quickly does what she is told, and the voice calls out again “Good Girl” . Kelley almost comes apart right there. Kelley looks up and sees that the voice belongs to Hope and that the other three have now gotten closer to Hope. Kelley looks over to Heather and Carli says “ You feel better on your knees now don’t you baby doll”, Kelley’s quick to nod. Heather gets up and goes back into the room and Kelley’s eyes follow her to the room and soon Kelley sees Abby’s hand and she brings her eyes back to her and says “eyes here baby, it will make this so much easier” Kelley moves her eyes to their midriffs and see that they are all hard, very hard. 

Kelley just thinks about what these four women could possibly do to her, this makes her wet, impossibly wet. She is dragged out of her thoughts once again by Heather sitting down with a collar in her hand and Kelley becomes somehow more wet at her fantasies coming to life…

Kelley shifts her eyes back up the the four women sitting in front of her and goes to speak but Heather shushes her and gets up and goes behind Kelley and asks “ Can I put this on you” and she pauses “ you can say no baby girl, it’s okay” and she wipes a tear from Kelley's face that Kelley had no idea was falling. Kelley nods and Heather clips on the collar and stands up and sits back down. “Would you like to play baby girl” and Kelley looks up at the four with her doe-like eyes and nods. 

The four stand and Hope lifts Kelley off the floor and over her shoulder and carries her to the room and throws her on the bed and pulls the band of her sweatpants but doesn’t actually take them off. That draws a breathy moan from Kelley. That makes Hope lean down and attach her lips with Kelley’s. Hope slowly detaches their lips and she moves down to Kelley’s neck marking her up slowly but efficiently. Carli comes up behind Hope and gets a hand on Kelley’s crotch and that makes Kelley moan again. Carli keeps moving her hand up and around on Kelley’s thighs and crotch.

Abby and Heather watch as Kelley grinds down onto Carli’s hand to get more friction and whines when Carli pulls away and leaves. Hope soon leaves her too. That leaves Kelley on the bed by herself with swollen lips and fresh hickeys and a wet spot forming on her sweats from where Carli pressed her seats to her now completely soaked panties. Abby goes up to Kelley and stands her up. Which makes Kelley stumble into Abby’s chest, and Heather joins them and she pulls Kelley’s sweats to her ankles and lifts her feet to remove them completely and she places a vibrator on Kelley’s clit which makes Kelley’s hips jerk and she lets out a loud moan as the vibrator works the stiff nub. Heather pulls the vibrator away and gives Kelley no time to protest and pulls her panties down and sticks the vibrator in her dripping hole. 

Kelley moans and almost falls again but Abby’s strong arms catch her before she can get very far. Carli comes over with a pillow and places it by Abby’s feet and Abby helps Kelley to her feet and Abby pulls her sweats to her knees and barely has time to steady herself before Kelley is mouthing at her erection through the front of her boxers. Kelley brings her shaky hands to the waistband of Abby’s Boxers and pulls them down and her erection pops out and promptly hits her in the face. Kelley gets right to work licking the tip and slowly making her way to the base of Abby’s cock. 

Abby lets out a breathy moan as Kelley works on her cock. Hope comes over to steady Abby as she grabs Kelley’s hair and pulls her further onto her cock making Kelley gag a little. Abby pulls out a little to let Kelley breathe, but promptly gets back to face fucking Kelley. Carli who has the remote to the vibrator turns up the speed and Kelley gasps around Abby’s cock which sends Abby over the edge yelling out Kelley’s name as she shoots her ropes down Kelley’s throat and all over her face. Hope helps Abby sit down to come down from her orgasm and Carli turns up the vibrator up to full speed. 

This sends Kelley into a fit of moans and gasps. Her hips are grinding onto the floor looking for more friction. She asks through moans “c-c-can i cum!? P-p-lease let me-e cum!” Heather says the magic words “cum baby girl” and this sends Kelley over, vibrator coming out because of how tight Kelley’s walls are clenching around it. The four watch as Kelley’s cunt tries to wrap itself around nothing making three of them harder and Abby hard again. Carli goes over to Kelley and gets her back to the original kneeling position and kneels in front of her and tells Kelley, “sit on the floor, legs open” her voice is low and full of want. Kelley obeys and Carli goes forward and wraps Kelley’s legs around her waist and Kelley’s arms go around her neck . Carli stands up and gets Kelley comfortable and grabs her cock and makes Kelley spit on her hand to lube up her cock and slide on a condom. Carli slowly slides it into Kelley making her moan. The feeling of Kelley’s walls clenching around her is almost too much for Carli as she moans into Kelley’s neck. After a second Kelley starts bouncing herself on Carli’s cock. 

As Carli helps Kelley’s hips speed up, Kelley throws her head back in pure pleasure and lets out loud breathy moans and her hair flows down her back and Hope gets up and gathers her hair into a ponytail keeping Kelley’s head back and her neck exposed for Carli to start leaving marks on, which she does start nipping and kissing as Kelley bounces on her cock. After a few minutes of Kelley bouncing and Carli moaning, Kelley yells out “CAN I CUM” and Carli whispers in her ear “cum” and it sends Kelley over the edge into her orgasm on Carli’s cock. Kelley’s walls clenching sends Carli over the edge and her cumming in Kelley's tight cunt.

Carli slowly pulls out of Kelley, who whines at the loss of Carli’s cock in her. Carli continues to walk over to the bed and lays Kelley down and leaves her with a kiss and walks away. Soon Heather comes over, Heather brings Kelley's legs up onto the side of the bed and gets between her legs. Heather rolls a condom onto her cock and gets a bit of slick from Kelley’s hole making her yell out in pleasure and Heather says “shush kitten, I haven’t even started yet and you’re already moaning for me”. After a second Heather slides into Kelley’s sopping cunt making her yell out again. Heather gradually speeds up her thrusts and Kelley gets louder and louder as Heather fucks her cunt. Kelley feels her third orgasm of the night building and starts to chant “ I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum” and Heather groans out “ Then fucking do it” and with that Kelley lets herself go, her legs shake and try to close as Heather doesn’t stop her ruthless quest of fucking Kelley through her orgasm. 

As Kelley’s coming down from her climax, Heather hits hers, sending ropes into the condom with a string of profanities. Heather pulls out and captures Kelley’s lips in a slow and savory kiss and walks into the bathroom with the other four girls. Kelley sits up after a minute wondering if someone going to come for her. So she lays back down and soon enough the door opens revealing a completely naked and hard Hope. Kelley feels herself become wet again and she sits up as Hope comes over. Condom already on Hope just slides into Kelley and its ruthless from the beginning and Hope just starts talking to Kelley “you’re a slut for my cock huh, you love my cock don’t you” and Kelley respond the only way her brain lets her “YES DADDY” and Hope smirks and continues to say things to edge on Kelley’s and her own release. 

Hope ruthlessly fucks Kelley’s cunt until she feels her walls start to quiver and Hope says the magic word gain “cum” and Kelley shakes and shakes letting her juices flood all over Hope’s cock. Soon after she hears Hope cum and she feels her pull out and call the other girls. They all come in and Carli says “isn’t she pretty” and at this point Kelley can’t really hear them as they start to clean her up. Kelley feels a warm washcloth on her thighs and lightly brushing over her sensitive clit and up to her face. Wiping the leftovers of Abby’s cum on her face. After the warm washcloth leaves, Kelley feels a new pair of panties being put over her legs and onto her body. 

Soon she is sat up and someone puts a shirt on her. It’s big and smells like Hope. Kelley lightly smiles, and She can hear them all coo at her. Abby slowly picks Kelley up and holds her and her senses slowly start to come back. First she can smell Abby’s body wash; Vanilla, Next she can feel Abby’s skin on her cheek, and finally she hears the sweet word that Abby is telling her. Kelley gives her a sign that she is kind of back by lifting her right hand and rubbing the back of Abby’s neck. She hears the bed sheets being pulled back and she hears Heather “ baby girl can you have a sip of this please” Kelley lifts her head and sees Heather offering her water and tries to reach for it but her hands are still too shaky so Heather brings it to her lips and aids her to drink half the water bottle. 

Once Heather is satisfied with the water consumed, she turns around and breaks a piece of chocolate off of a bar and feeds it slowly to Kelley to give her some sustenance after all of the activity. Kelley hears Carli call out “Beds ready guys” and she feels Abby move and Abby lays her down on the bed and Kelley whimpers at the loss of Abby but is soon relieved by the presence of Carli holding her and Hope playing with her hair. She feels the bed sink more on both sides of the bed. She notes the presence of all four girls and says in a raspy, fucked out, tired voice “Thank you, Sleep now, Goodnight” and falls asleep on Carli’s chest. Heather whispers “I think that went well” and the other four nod and proceed to fall asleep not too far after Kelley

Next Morning  
Kelley wakes up and feels soreness in her crotch and looks down to see she’s not completely naked but she might as well be. Kelley soon looks around to see Hope, Abby, Carli, and Heather all looking back at her with smiles. Kelley smiles back but they can see the nerves showing through her smile, and Hope says “it’s okay KellBell you needed us and that’s what we are here for so don’t worry about it” and Abby says “ We’d gladly do it again… if you need it” and Kelley blushes knowing what they mean and knowing that she has four people to act as a dom for her. She smiles back this time but a true genuine smile.


End file.
